


Someone Has To Pay (For The Little Things)

by joidianne4eva



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said being a RocknRolla wasn't fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Has To Pay (For The Little Things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamswings4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamswings4).



“Come on, Uncle Arch!” Johnny all but whined as he stared across the table at the other man but Archy’s expression remained stony.

“That’s been the third time this week, Johnny and if one more business partner breaks down in ‘ere because you’re playing mind doctor we’re gonna have more than words, you get me?” Archy growled and Johnny sighed, spinning around in his chair. Turning to where Pete was watching the conversation Archy arched a brow, “Weren’t you supposed to be distracting him?”

Johnny hid his smirk behind his hands as Pete’s faced blanched before flushing a rather pretty red and from the way Pete’s eyes wouldn’t meet Archy’s, Johnny knew exactly what the other man was thinking.

Pete squirmed in his seat. “I tried,” he murmured but Archy just rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet.

“Here’s what going to happen. You two are going to go out, I don’t care where and I don’t care for how long….just get out of here before I do something fucking stupid, like quit!”

Johnny snorted, because Archy would rather cut his own hand off than quit but maybe the man was right, after all Johnny could only afford to break so many business partners before people stopped coming to him and that wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

Standing Johnny pasted on his most innocent expression. “You’re right, Uncle Arch, we do need to go and get some fresh air….”

“We do?” Pete frowned but Johnny ignored him as Archy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Me and Pete we’ll just head down and discuss those plans we had with the Wild Bunch and see what they’ve got to say. If the boys are up for it they could prove….lucrative.”

In the corner Pete mouthed the word ‘lucrative’ to himself and Johnny shook his head. “It means they’ll bring the cash in, Pete.”

Pete nodded in understanding before scribbling the word down on the notepad, he kept on his desk and Johnny made a mental note to correct the spelling and buy Pete a damn dictionary….or maybe he could work it into their little routine and give Pete a reward for every new word he learned. The thought made his dick throb but he couldn’t pay attention to that now.

Archy pursed his lips for a moment then sighed. “Fine, just keep your asses out of trouble,” he muttered, turning and heading for the door.

Johnny grinned when the Archy slammed the door shut behind him before turning to Pete, who was watching him wide-eyed.

“So Pete-boy, it looks like we’ll be going out and that means you’re gonna have to be on your best behaviour,”

The unimpressed look that Pete shot his way told Johnny just how much he appreciated the statement. “I’m always on my best behaviour, John.”

“Well then, I’m gonna have to be on my best behaviour,” Johnny corrected, herding Pete out of the office with a hand pressed against the small of the man’s back.

Pete snorted, “You don’t know the meaning of ‘best behaviour’, Mr Quid.”

“And that’s the God’s honest truth,” Johnny quipped.

***O***

The dive that the Wild Bunch usually congregated in hadn’t changed a bit and Johnny let his eyes flicker over the people milling about until he found the ones he was looking for seated at their usual table.  Nodding to Cookie Johnny dropped into the empty seat beside Handsome Bob.

The conversation that had been flowing before his appearance stopped as they all stared at him and Johnny could see Pete lingering behind his chair. Pete was always worried that Johnny would get into trouble, though Johnny was pretty sure that it was because whenever Archy banned him from the office it usually left his full attention focused on the younger man and Pete was just getting used to the direction that that added attention usually took them.

Turning slightly he grinned up at Pete, “Be a good boy and get us a drink from the bar, would ya?”

Pete nodded, slipping back into the crowd without a word and Johnny turned back to the men at the table.

“I ain’t mean to be rude or nothing but you’re the last person I’d figure would just waltz in here,” One Two finally spoke up when no one else seemed willing to break the silence and Johnny shrugged, leaning back in his seat and draping an arm over the back of the chair.

“I’m here to make a business offer,” he began pausing as he took the drink from Pete who’d reappeared at his shoulder. “You did save my life, after all.”

Cookie stood at that. “I’ll just go get your boy a seat, so we can talk,” he explained when Johnny glanced at him but Johnny just waved him off, shifting further on the chair and patting his leg.

Pete glanced at the men before slipping around Johnny and settling on his leg, his long fingers reaching out to steady the drink in front of him.

Johnny’s grin grew at Handsome Bob’s curious look when Pete shifted forward as he tried to find a comfortable position to take the pressure of the plug that Johnny had personally placed inside him.

“On the job training. You know how it is,” Johnny drawled and Handsome Bob’s expression cleared as everyone else just looked more confused.

“I don’t want to know, but for the rest of them, what kind of training are you two on about?” Mumbles asked and Johnny turned, moving his hand so that it was braced against Pete’s stomach, keeping him in place when Pete’s hips shifted again.

“You should ask your mate, Handsome Bob….after all I don’t want to offend the delicate sensibilities of potential business partners,” he smirked. “Ain’t that right, Pete?”

Pete swallowed and nodded, his head still bowed though Johnny could feel the minute tremors working their way through his body as he tried to sit still.

“He’s helping his friend work up to something,” Handsome Bob informed them, cryptically, a small smile lurking at the edge of his lips and Johnny decided then and there that Handsome Bob was his favourite member of the Wild Bunch…the bastard was baiting them!

Cookie shook his head in confusion, “Work up to what?”

“Wanna tell them what you’re working up to Pete-boy?” Johnny teased, jerking his leg up and Pete shivered as the move pressed the plug deeper, his finger tightened around the glass until his knuckles turned white and Johnny used his free hand to pull the thing from Pete’s grip, it wouldn’t do for him to injure himself.

“Not really, John,” Pete whispered and Johnny sighed in fake disappointment.

“Well then, we’ll just have to forget about Pete’s training for the minute,” he smirked and Mumbles quickly latched onto the distraction as he questioned Johnny about the plans he had for the Wild Bunch.

As the conversation wound down with promises from the men that they’d be in touch, Johnny noticed One Two staring at Pete, whose face seemed to be permanently flushed as he rocked his hips against Johnny’s leg.

Finally One Two’s eyes widened. “Wait is this training a poofter thing?!” he demanded at the same time Handsome Bob snorted in amusement.

“And that’s our cue, Pete-Boy,” Johnny laughed, steadying Pete as he swayed when he stood.  Turning to One Two he inclined his head “Between me and you, the ‘I ain’t in love with Bob’ thing is really old now, you should just give in and have him give you a little on the job training of his own,” Johnny tossed over his shoulder, snickering at the shouts from the table behind him as he guided Pete to the door, humming a soft tune beneath Pete’s sharp breaths.

Who said being a RocknRolla wasn’t fun?


End file.
